creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Case file: 0
i sat down in the break room happily as i bit down into the new chicken sandwich my wife had packed for me. the chief and deputy walked in. "mind if we sit here?" mike (the chief) questioned with a smile. i nodded and they sat "your new here right?" Allen chuckled with a devilish grin and mike sighed annoyed knowing what was coming next "have you heard of case file 0?" i shook my head a bit curious as i swallowed "well let me tell you a little ghost story of this town." he cleared his throat as he began the story in a 3rd person veiw. almost as if he made it up "Zack threw his painting supplies in the back seat of the truck, and slammed the door shut as the old trucks motor clinked. the treating drops of rain shot down sounding like a bullet from the barrel of a gun. it was 2:35 when Zack left the collage campus for home, where he'd speed the next 2 days with his younger brother Kaleb. tired and only staying awake by the taste of bitter coffee. he flips on the radio to the "classic rock" station. He slowed down the car when he he was meet with the fork in the road that leads into thick dark hellish woods. he began to feel a hint of one of the devils favorite game "fear". the woods at night where hard enough to see threw but when it was raining you'd be lucky to even see the beam of head lights. it was at one of these nights that made the darkest thoughts in his mind spread into a blossom of madness. it was 2 miles into the woods before something slammed into his car. the shadow looked like it was a dear. possibly another person, but who would have been in the woods that late? walking alone in the dark. soon the loud clatter of the motor came to a stop and he looked around for anything that would fit the size of what hit his car, and to his terror it was what looked like a 13 year boy. his bones ripped threw his hoodie sleeve. his face had been shredded from the rock covered rode. his head began to move in an unnatural fashion. then with a sudden crack he went limb almost as if he was a rag doll. soon blood was puddling from the kids mouth as if it he was throwing up. half of his neck was torn up, veins, muscle and bone gruesomely reveling it's self. zack began to look at the feature of the kid not noticing the before, simply paying attention to only the wounds hoping they weren't bad but, his blood had ran cold once the car crushed the frail body. The hair looked almost midnight black with the shine of navy blue, and his skin was almost ghost white. Zack carefully turned the body so the face could be fully seen. it was almost impossible to make out the face but with the knowledge of the face's anatomy and the often painted gore he produced he could almost recognize the face. that's when he couldn't tell the difference from his tears and the icy rain. it was kaleb. panic filled him and the only thing he could think of was "hide the body" "you have to hide the body" and so he did. he picked up his limp brothers dead body and ran deep a good length into the woods, being careful with his brother guilty for what he had done, but he couldn't let anyone know. he wasn't a killer, and he loved his brother. but he went back to his car. the clinking began again and the truck started, making it only half way to the apartment before well his body was found in the old rusting car with a giant tare in his chest. every rib bone randomly broken, and lung torn out. the stick part of on of zack's paint brushes had been sharpened and torn into his stomach most certainly causing internal bleeding and torn up organs. some reports say there was blood running from his mouth, nose, and eyes. the files have been hidden and forgotten for many good reasons but after the case was closed there was one thing missing from the evidence box the paint brush. some say it's a cursed object, causing an artist to go insane, killing there family later to be slathered by an unknown entity. but the paint brush is always put in evidence only to disappear once again" "do you really think i'll believe that?" i asked almost angered at the story "if you don't believe me go and find the case file your self, find all of them" i chuckled at it "ok, but your getting me a drink if i end up wasting my time on it" "fine" i got up and headed to evidence. what i saw in there was something no human should ever see. i can't describe it, nor will i, but i can tell you this. i'm looking into the haunting blue of it's eyes Category:Update Categories